1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shaving apparatus in general, and to shaving apparatus having a mechanism for providing a flowable shaving aid material in particular.
2. Background Information
Numerous attempts have been made to combine a razor assembly with a mechanism for dispensing shaving aid material. Typically, the shaving apparatus will include a reservoir containing a shaving aid material and one or more passages connecting the reservoir to a point of discharge. The shaving aid material is picked up by the user at the point of discharge. The shaving aid material is typically forced from the reservoir by pressurized gas, or by mechanical arrangement that decreases the volume of the reservoir.
In some instances, a valve mechanism is disposed within the shaving apparatus proximate the reservoir to prevent discharge of shaving aid material from the reservoir when the razor assembly is not in use. To be commercially successful, the valve mechanism of the shaving apparatus should be easy to operate. It should also be easily manufactured at a low cost. It should also be adaptable for use with a variety of different shaving aid materials.